


Alpha Sons'

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Belly Kink, Bottom John, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega John, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has two Alphas--they're his sons'. His eldest: Dean. And his youngest: Sam. They share him, as they are destined to him. John is pregnant with Dean's pups, and Dean's having a hard time sharing right now. That is until John's scent washes over him, and he's suddenly very compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Sons'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. XD Don't ask me. For some reason, I just like the idea of John being this way for his kids--like this is his way of apologizing for being like not there for them and stuff. :x 
> 
> Onwards~!~!~!~!~

 It should feel wrong, right? Being pregnant with your sons’ pups. For some reason, John doesn’t feel that way. He likes that Dean is his Alpha. Likes the way that his eldest son is always so attentive to him, shoving his knot inside his Father whenever he needs it, working him through all of his heats. And when John fell pregnant with Dean’s pups, his son couldn’t have been more loving, making sure that he was always comfortable, getting anything that he might need. That sort of thing.

See, the problem was that John Winchester has two Alphas. Both his sons’ are his Alphas, and they fight over him sometimes. They are right now, limbs tangled together on the floor, growling left and right while John tried to watch the movie, desperately putting his best efforts into ignoring the Alpha waves wafting off of his sons’, heightening the production of slick at his entrance.

John could feel it leaking through his jeans. And he knew that Dean and Sam were starting to pay attention to it.

“It’s my turn,” Sam snarled, bearing his teeth.

Dean slammed him up against the wall, eyes full of anger. “He’s carrying my pups. He’s _mine_ until they are born. Then we can go back to... sharing him,” Dean insisted, keeping an ear out for any signs of distress from his Omega.

Sam huffed. “How do you know they aren’t mine, Dean? Ever thought of that—“

“Dad said that they belong to me. He knows the last time his heat stopped, Jackass.”

John watches as they fight some more, Dean’s fist breezing through the wall like it’s made of sand. Sam took the opportunity to kick him, sending John’s eldest son barrelling towards the table, body sliding across the glass objects, tearing into rough skin.

“Stop it, boys’!” John snapped, gaining their attention. Dean’s by his side in seconds, soothing his belly, hand lying flat on the swell. John moans as Dean’s other hand works its way into the back of his jeans, eager fingers slipping in through his crack.

“Oi, asshole! I already tol—“

“Save it, Sammy. Dad wants me. Right, Dad?” Dean purred, carefully moving John onto his front, keeping a protective arm around John’s middle as he divested him of the offending jeans, shredding them instantly.

“Dean,” John whined, rocking back onto Dean’s fingers, wanting them deeper inside him. He gasped as Dean’s mouth sealed around his leaking hole, sucking up all of the slick that he could, moaning at the taste. John looked up at his youngest son, hard cock dripping, looking good enough to eat. Shame washed over him as he accepted Sam’s length into his mouth, getting it nice and wet as his youngest Alpha fucked his mouth—hard.

Dean growled from behind, but otherwise didn’t stop his task. John learned not too long ago that Dean became pretty docile when he’s rimming his Father’s hole, fingers shoving in alongside his talented tongue, teasing John. Showing him what he’s in for. They all knew that he could take both of them at the same time—but they like to tease him. They like to get him all worked up before they do anything else.

And that’s exactly what they did. It felt like an eternity before Dean was pushing his cock into John’s ass, growling at the tight heat encasing his member, loving every second of the slow descent.

Dean bottomed out, snaring John’s hips in his grip as he pounded into his body, keeping it gentle enough that his pups’ and Omega won’t be hurt during the activity. John still had a mouthful of Sam to deal with at the same time, opening his throat to Sam’s cock again and again, relishing the head hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Dad! Ugh, so sight,” Dean growled, fucking into him, John’s own slick squelching against the skin of his rear. “You smell so fucking good. Can’t wait to be a Dad,” Dean admits, kissing John’s shoulders, lathing over the skin with care, and then breaking the skin with his teeth.

Sam’s hips snapping forward remind him that he has something else to focus on, adding his hand to the mix, being shoved forward by each piston of Dean’s hips, slamming him further up, taking more of Sam’s cock into his throat.

“Best Omega ever,” Dean stated, randomly making out with Sam over the top of him. They did that sometimes. John’s not sure why. They’re at each other’s throats most of the time. But in those times that John is completely worn out, they will suck each other’s cocks to get off. In some ways, he’s sure that they love each other, apart from the being brothers’ thing. He’s seen the way that they look when they don’t think anyone is paying attention.

John snorted. It’s a fucking love triangle. And he’s in the middle. Pregnant with Dean’s pups.

Sam rammed his cock down John’s throat, holding his head there at the base as John swallowed around it, using all of his skills to make his youngest Alpha feel good, simultaneously rocking his hips back on Dean’s cock, dragging moans from his eldest Alpha.

“You want both of us, Dad?” Dean questioned, rolling his hips smoothly. John’s answer was a long and loud moan around Sam’s cock, and soon he’s being repositioned—Dean and Sam spread out on the couch, legs locked into the middle,  cocks pressing hotly together. John widened his legs over the top of them, teasing the rim of his ass over the tips, easily sinking down on the both of them, moaning along with his sons’ at the pure bliss of it all.

John starts bouncing up and down on their cocks, Dean’s hand protectively placed on his pregnant belly, green eyes locked on his. They’re racing to the finish, thighs hoisting up to meet John’s gravitation down, sending multitudes of pleasure through all of them.

“Ready to pop your knot, Sammy?” Dean muttered, biting his plump bottom lip.

Sam grunted. “Yeah—fuck, Dad!”

“Come on, boys’. I want your knots. Give them to me,” John demanded, riding their cocks with renewed vigour, eyes welling up with pride as they both caught on his rim, almost sealing together on the outside of his hole, the first pump entering his body. He felt so content. Like there’s nowhere he would rather be in the world right now than there in that moment with his two outstanding Alphas.

“Mine,” Dean and Sam mimicked, each leaning up to nibble at a thigh.

John wondered if he’ll give birth to any more Alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that came into my weird mind. o.o 
> 
> Kisses 
> 
> \--Kieran


End file.
